After the Fall Después de la caída
by Smithback
Summary: Hermione Granger es una Gryffindor, y no va a dejar de ser valiente o dejar de cuidar a las personas solo porque todo se destruyese. Advertencia: one-shot post apocalíptico. traducción, original por Rebecca Hb.


#59

**After the fall**

Crédito a quien crédito merece, J.K.R y Rebecca Hb, Smithback; creadora de los personajes, de la historia y traductora, respectivamente.

Hermione Granger es una Gryffindor, y no va a dejar de ser valiente o dejar de cuidar a las personas solo porque todo se destruyese. Advertencia: one-shot post apocalíptico.

**After the Fall**

Después de la caída

Era un miércoles, y Hermione estaba terminando de guardar en una canasta cebolla verde y algo de patatas. Balanceó las cosas con la cadera y se alejó de la calidez del invernadero de herbolaria, recorriendo el sombrío castillo que fungía como su hogar.

Hogwarts se encontraba obscuro y solo, con excepción de los fantasmas y las pinturas. Los cuerpos se habían eventualmente desvanecido en los últimos tres meses, o al menos eso parecía haber sucedido en las áreas en las que se había aventurado. La hacía feliz no ver los contorsionados cuerpos en dolor de sus compañeros, con los cuerpos cubiertos de úlceras verdes sobre sus cuerpos. Había algo consolador en el vacío.

Tarareó alguna canción de las 'Wyrd Sisters', de antes de que todo se viniese abajo. Con el tararear, mantenía a los fantasmas lejos.

No quería tener que lidiar con los fantasmas.

Hacía cuatro meses que la plaga había llegado. Hermione no recordaba mucho de entonces; amnesia inducida por trauma, se DIAGNOSTICÓ ELLA MISMA CON FRIALDAD. Así que para ella, el mundo había parado un día, y había comenzado de nuevo un mes después en el invernadero. Había estado tibio ahí, y ella se levantó de su posición fetal, con lentitud de su nido hecho de mugre y hojas; se despertó con cicatrices color verde sobre la piel, por debajo de la ropa.

El primer mes había sido el más difícil. Apenas si se había atrevido a aventurarse a Hogwarts, pero necesitaba comida. Finalmente dio con la solución de caminar a las cocinas, sin mirar a ningún otro lado más que al frente, y levitar la comida suficiente para durar varios días. El invernadero tenía una buena temperatura, además de ser seguro, por lo que dormía ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, eventualmente trajo una cama de otra parte del castillo, para hacerlo más cómodo.

Luego estaban los libros. Dejó la mayoría en la biblioteca, ya que el invernadero no era el mejor lugar para mantenerlos a salvo; No obstante, se llevó consigo algunos para tenerlos como referencia. Por vez primera en su vida, Hermione encontró a la Herbolaria como la magia más importante en el mundo. Después de todo, ella necesitaba comer.

Hermione tomó un pasadizo, evitando un pasillo, al tiempo que continuaba tarareando, mientras continuaba con su camino cada vez más abajo. El aire en los calabozos era mucho más frío que arriba, húmedo y solo un poco viciado. Pero Cosas se cubrían en la obscuridad.

Una enfermiza luminiscencia verde emanaba de debajo de las ropas de Hermione. Necesitaba encontrar ropa más gruesa, decidió entonces. Quizá era hora de aventurarse a la torre de Ravenclaw. Aún si la luz le facilitaba la lectura durante la noche. Estaría bien tener que tenerle miedo a las cosas en la obscuridad, en lugar de ser algo que las cosas de la obscuridad evitasen. Alzó la mano y tocó a la puerta del salón de clases de pociones.

"¡profesor! ¡Le he traído comida!"

La puerta pronto se abrió, mostrando al profesor Snape, quién se veía ojeroso y demacrado, pálidamente enfermizo como si no hubiese nada de sol, y con los ojos bastante hundidos en las cuencas. Su cabello estaba sin vida y grasiento como nunca lo estuvo durante la escuela.

"señorita granger" dijo él tranquilamente. "Ya le he dicho que no necesito esto."

"Comida conjurada no es tan saludable como comida real." Contestó ella y entró al cuarto. Él le dio una fulminadora mirada, la cual ella ignoró y siguió camino adentro.

Había bastante luz dentro del salón, de una forma en la que jamás lo estuvo antes. La luminiscencia que emanaba de Hermione se desvaneció, ahogada por la luz más brillante. Los escritorios habían sido apelmazados, dando paso a una avanzada herramienta mágica, un elaborado cristal para la adivinación mediante kinesiología. Hermione fue capaz de entender todas las partes de eso, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que era exactamente lo que hacía.

El profesor Snape cerró la puerta detrás de ella, cerrándola bien. ""Hogwarts y Hogsmeade continúan en una restricción forzada, nadie me responde cada vez que intento comunicarme."

Hermione asintió, pero no dio voz a su pensamiento, de que quizá ya no había alguien que le contestase. No estaba segura de que el profesor pudiese manejar esa idea aún.

"Nos arreglaremos, estoy cultivando interesantes cosas en el invernadero, tendremos alubias la próxima semana, además de calabazas." Dejó su canasta y rebuscó en un gabinete para sacar sus utensilios de cocina: un calderón, cuchillos, especias de la cocina, y un poco de harina para espesar la sopa. Ignoró la comida conjurada, él la podía comer para la cena, pero ella se había decidido a que el profesor comiera una comida real al día.

Se distrajo preparando la comida, mientras él se sentaba en su silla, sus huesos tronaron, lo cual ella pretendió no escuchar. Él no le dirigía la palabra, por supuesto; y ella pretendía que no le importaba. Si quisiese una conversación real, había personas con las que podía conversar…

Solo que prefería tararear para evadirlas.

Una vez que la sopa comenzó a humear, regresó al gabinete por otro caldero y un poco de té; pronto se les terminaría, pero quizá podría hacer crecer plantas de té en el invernadero, lo difícil sería conseguir una planta para comenzar, a lo mejor tendría que transfigurar algo, pero no sabía cómo cambiaría eso los nutrientes o el sabor del té, aunque sería mejor que no tener té. Amos necesitaban la pequeña ilusión de normalidad que el té les proporcionaba.

Llenó el otro caldero con agua, poniéndolo después a hervir. Una parte de ella extrañaba lo conveniente de bajar a las cocinas y preparar té junto con los elfos caseros; no se tenía que preocupar por cuanto té quedaba, ya que siempre tenían suficiente, siempre tendrían suficiente. Pensó ella.

Hermione depositó las hojas de té en el agua, revisó la sopa, añadió un poco de sal y pimienta, se dispuso después a limpiar su área de trabajo.

El profesor Snape la observaba.

Ella levantó la mirada para sonreírle. "La comida estará lista pronto, profesor."

Fin

*Notas de la traductora:

Hace tiempo ya que leí esta historia, y se me quedó en la mente. Creo que es de mi tipo. No se define bien que sucedió… o que pasará… o por qué… es como un breve vistazo a cualquier cosa. ¿Qué pensaron ustedes? ¿Por qué Hermione si está viva? ¿Por qué lo está Snape? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es esa verde luz? El resplandor verde me recordó brevemente un libro de Stephen King, 'Los tommyknockers'; la falta de humanos y la implícita sugerencia de solo fantasmas a una extraña apocalipsis tipo 'the purple cloud'…. También a otra historia de fan fiction basada en un videojuego, llamada 'the last of us'… me encantaría escuchar sus pensamientos.

Gracias, suerte, bye


End file.
